The invention relates to an adapter for a power tool, preferably an electric power tool, which adapter comprises a drive shaft that can be connected to an output shaft of the power tool in a rotationally fixed manner, comprises a receiving connector that is on the power tool or on the adapter and to which there is assigned a sleeve provided on the respectively other part, and comprises a clamping ring, which acts together with locking arrangement in order to effect locking of the sleeve on the receiving connector when in a closed position.
Such an adapter for a power tool is known from WO 2008/068100 A1.
In the case of the known adapter, an annular spring or a multiplicity of leaf springs is used to fix the adapter on a receiving connector of a power tool. Locking is effected by a clamping ring, which locks in place automatically upon the adapter being pushed onto the power tool, and which must be rotated in order to release it.
The disadvantage of the known arrangement consists in its relatively complicated structure. Moreover, the arrangement is not suitable for single-handed operation. In order to achieve release from the power tool, it is necessary to grip the adapter with one hand, rotate the clamping ring, and hold the power tool with the other hand.
Further known, from EP 1 790 424 A1, is a tool receiver that can be detachably connected to a tool spindle, a guide sleeve being provided, which has openings for a plurality of locking elements that can be engaged in the tool spindle in a radially shiftable manner, and a manually shiftable locking sleeve being provided, which radially locks the locking elements. The locking elements are realized as tilting segments, having an axially fixed-mounted bearing part and having a locking part that can be tilted radially to enter the opening of the guide sleeve.
The locking part in this case serves simultaneously to transfer torque.
Although such a tool receiver is suitable for connecting a drilling head to a tool spindle, it is not suitable for providing a rapidly detachable connection between an adapter and a power tool. In particular, it does not provide for singled-handed operation.